


There goes the best genie I ever had - extended final scene

by strawberriesapples



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the episode "There goes the best genie I ever had", Jeannie blinks Major Nelson into her bottle. Where does she sleep then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There goes the best genie I ever had - extended final scene

Jeannie closed her bottle anxiously and pretended not to hear her master begging to be taken out of there. And she knew he would be upset with her the next day. “But...” she thought,“It is for his own good. And mine! Serves him right for wanting to go back to that Japanese restaurant!” What was he thinking? Were all the wonderful things he said untrue? Or he wanted to – as they say – “have his cake and eat it too”? Oh, no. He would do some good thinking in there. And her bottle was so cozy and warm and so inviting... he wouldn't be mad at her. He couldn't be mad at her!  
But now she was facing a problem. Where would she sleep? She looked at her master's bedroom door. Sleeping there... again? Could she? Dare she? She bit her bottom lip and tiptoed to the room. She opened the door carefully and went in. It was very clean, the bed was tidily done and everything was in its place. She shouldn't touch anything. This was her master's chamber. The most private part of the house. Thinking that alone made her feel excited. Why shouldn’t she sleep there? “Oh, no, I am not going to have that conscience crisis again!” she thought. She went further into the room and sat on the bed. Just as soft as it was a few days before. She glanced at the dresser. Third drawer. She knew what was in there. Her hand was itching to open it. “Jeannie, you have done it before!”, her conscience argued with her. “No, not this...” she replied. She got up and went towards the dresser. “Be brave this time around. Open it, already!” her conscience taunted her again. She took a deep breath and opened it with both hands. There they were. All blue. In various shades, but all blue. She smiled and breathed deeply again. The scent of clean clothes and a very distinct, woody scent touched her olfactory pores and she sighed. Gingerly picking up a top piece, she looked at it. It was too big for her, but she didn’t mind. As she hadn’t with the shirts. She suddenly grasped the piece of clothing and brought it up to her nose. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she felt the mixture of scents again, this time, more strongly. It had almost the same effect the shirts had on her. She felt goosebumps and all her hairs stood on end. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt warm all over. His scent was so overwhelming! Now that she had finally picked up the top piece, picking up the bottom one would be easy. She simply took it out of the drawer and held it close to her. She closed the drawer and walked towards the bed. She placed the pair of pajamas on the bed carefully and stared at it for a few seconds. Feeling a rush of excitement, she started stripping quickly and without thinking twice, put on the pajamas. While she was putting on the top, she remembered this was his favourite pair. A sky blue one he was always wearing and that she put in the washing machine at least three times a week. Buttoning the piece from top to bottom, she thought of all the times she had seen him in it. Sleeping peacefully. Coming to the dining-room to have breakfast on a lazy Sunday. With his red robe over it. And taking it off to put on his uniform... She threw herself on the bed and let out a shriek. Went quickly under the covers and laid on her stomach. The pillow had an odour similar to the pajamas. It was intoxicating. She moaned. Sleep would not come so soon...


End file.
